Ice Cream Delight
by VongolaXII
Summary: In which Kise comes in with an ice-cream and stains himself with it, Aomine just doesn't have enough self control and then Kuroko just have to accidentally turn him off. AoKise drabble


**Disclaimer: If I own…the possibilities are endless.**

**Claim: The drabble which results from my own experience…**

* * *

**A/N: Wrote this in my alternate laptop as my laptop was sent for a re-format thing. I can't continue any old fics so I decided to write this instead. First KnB fic, not like I'm asking for lenient reviews. You can say what you want, do what you like and I hope I did not make them OOC as I didn't watch the anime nor read the manga. I knew them from fanfictions. This is drabble by the way, and I don't think it has any plot. DWP—drabble without plot. **

**Enjoy.**

…**I hope.**

* * *

The weather is very hot.

The sun is scorching hot and Aomine feels like he is in a sauna.

No, scratch that.

In a burning _volcano_.

The blue haired boy sighed. He is in his shared room in the provided hostel, sitting on the couch while fanning himself. He had just returned from their usual basketball practice and even though he just came out from the shower, he is still sweating.

"Maybe I should get some ice packs from the convenience store—"

The door slowly pushes open and a familiar blonde walks in.

"Oh, you're back, Ao-cchi," Kise greets cheerfully, smiling at his roommate and also boyfriend. In his hand is an ice-cream cone, which seem _very_ tempting to Aomine.

The blue hair stares at the ice-cream longingly. Kise tilts his head to a side when he notices Aomine staring at his hand.

"If you want I can get you one," Kise offers. He sits down beside Aomine on the couch.

Aomine is just about to open his mouth when a drop of ice-cream falls on Kise's shirt.

"Shit." The blonde mutters as he leans to the side of the couch to grab a piece of tissue paper. Slowly, he wipes away the stain, which obviously makes it worse. Aomine rolls his eyes.

"It will get dirtier, Ryouta," Aomine says. "You should go change into a new shirt."

"Ah, okay," Kise starts to stand up when another drop falls on his lap, just a few centimeters away from his groin. "Uh…" his face flushes and he frantically wipes away the stain with the same tissue paper.

Aomine stares. Something clicked and he smirks slowly. His boyfriend looks cute when he is clumsily wiping his lap. He leans in.

"Let me help you…"

Kise flinches. "Eh, ah—"before he could respond, Aomine is already wiping on his lap with his _bare_ hand. Kise blushes. "I-I can do it myself, Aomine—"

The blonde shudders when Aomine's hand mischievously rubs nearer to Kise's groin. He tries to move away but Aomine's left hand grabs his wrist, preventing it.

Aomine leans in closer as Kise tries to move away.

In the midst of wriggling away, another drop of ice-cream finds another suitable place to leave its marks again—which happens to be Aomine's couch. Both of them stare at the stain for two seconds before Aomine turns and gives Kise a licentious look.

"I-I'm sorry?" Kise tries to apologize.

Aomine replies nothing and he captures Kise's lips, shocking the blonde. He waste no time and shoves his tongue into Kise's mouth, savoring his warm and moist cavern. The blonde moans softly. Just as Kise wants to respond, the blue haired boy pulls away.

He averts his gaze on the ice-cream Kise is holding. He brings the blonde's hand closer and licks the ice-cream, the slowly licks the smaller boy's fingers.

Kise flinches.

Aomine's tongue swirls around Kise's knuckles, tasting the ice-cream and his boyfriend's skin. He could feel Kise's bulge getting larger as his right hand is still on Kise's groin. His own heart is pounding too when he realizes that he got his boyfriend hard.

"For dirtying my couch…" he gently pushes Kise down on the couch while still grabbing his left hand, "I will punish you."

The couch is Aomine's and he brought it with him when he decided to join GoM.

His lips found Kise's again and this time, he gives no mercy. Their kiss is sloppy and hungry, both releasing the frustration after two days of not being able to be together due to the busy schedules. Aomine's hand slides into Kise's shirt, touching the blonde very slowly and seducing. The blonde couldn't help but lets out a soft moan.

The ice-cream slowly melts into the cone as they kiss.

After two minutes, the paler teen turns his head to the side, breaking the kiss. He then slowly gets up into a sitting position. He lifts his right hand—which is holding the ice-cream—and stares mischievously at his boyfriend. Slowly, his lips near the cone and his tongue slides out, licking the cream in the cone.

He makes sure to make some slurping sound when he sees the other boy staring hungrily at him.

Kise continues on sucking and biting the cone, arousing Aomine more with his seductive actions. When he almost finishes the cone Aomine grabs his wrist and shoves the remaining into his own mouth. A few drops of ice-cream splat on Aomine's cheek as he did so.

Kise smirks.

"Looks like someone is impatient…" he whispers huskily. He licks the ice-cream stain on Aomine's cheeks while staring into the blue hair teen's eye all the time.

"I'm going to make sure you can't practice tomorrow, Ryouta," Aomine growls. Kise loves when Aomine makes that growl. It feels sexy to him.

He giggles. "Can't wait then," he replies invitingly.

Aomine pushes Kise down again. Just as he is about to remove Kise's pants, the door swings open.

Kuroko stands there, poker face as he stares at Aomine who is on top of Kise, who looks very embarrassed.

"I didn't know that I was bothering. You two should hang a 'busy do not come in' sign next time," he says and walks out, forgetting his initial intention of finding Aomine.

The two teens on the couch stares as the door close and Aomine says slowly in a frustrated voice.

"I'm _**so**_ turned off now."


End file.
